<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who'd want me for a flat mate? by riley_ramen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272009">Who'd want me for a flat mate?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riley_ramen/pseuds/riley_ramen'>riley_ramen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Greg Lestrade, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riley_ramen/pseuds/riley_ramen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock and john being them I guess I'll edit the summary once I get farther into the story and if after this I find out you can't edit the summary I'll just edit the first chapter and make most of it the summary one thing I know is it will go with the storyline but I probably won't do to much of the cases I'll mention them and stuff but I wont go into detail or play out the cases too much</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who'd want me for a flat mate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johns POV:</p><p>so Mike is gonna get me a flat mate I haven't talked to him in how long and he's found me a flat mate is it bad that I'm skeptical I mean he hardly knows me but whatever. we walk in the room and I see a tall man with semi curly hair hmm I quickly come to my senses and wonder what I'm doing here like really that thought being quickly interuppted by the man asking to borrow Mikes phone. They exchange slight banter but when they were done I offered him my phone within seconds "afghanistan or iraq" what did he just say did mike tell him about me "sorry" i replied "which was it afghanistan or iraq?" so i did hear him right "afghanistan sorry how did you" he interrupted me when a woman walked in the room to give him a cup of coffee. "How do you feel about the violin?" i looked around to see who he was talking to then i relalized it was me "I'm sorry what" "I play the violin when I'm thinking sometimes I don't talk for days no end would that bother you?" did he really just say that, he doesn't talk for days on end how do you do that? "potential flatmates should know the worst about each other" he grinned after speaking i suppose he's right a weird way to go about it though. Wait how did he know i'm looking for a flatmate i ponder. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>